we are humans
by mrs.wagner
Summary: the true nature of the domminators was never in qeustion till now listen this is my first story so go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the broken body of my beloved brother sting i wondered , how can anyone say we were not human undesvering of life if only they knew yes if only. if they knew what it was like to have to grow stronger just to stay alive that if we lost we would up as broken and batern as sting and just from one lost. team estera was the worst they called us evil saying we didn't deserve to be wheelers, didn't they see we like them were only tools to be thrown away when no longer of use. our life ws not an easy one but we were strong much more that sho and his pety band of merrry men. I AM LEAH OF THE DOMMINATORS ANDE WE ARE NOT WEAK BUT RATHER SCARED IS THAT A CRIME IF SO WE ARE GULITY. my freinds do matter we are hummans furfilling our detiny is that so wrong? is it. the only way to get justice and protect my teammates was to try and gain control of the domminators.

I would try to defate ryan gladstone in battle my firblaze aganist his kerbucs for the futre and fait of the domminators. They were more than just tools they were people , my freinds and my team i would lead them to battle regardless the outcome. If they lost i would make them train harder not practily assult them and leave their beys ripped into peices. I would make the world see that they could be a force of good as team esterla could be a force of evil, if the situation changed just a tad.

* * *

**listen this is my very first time writing a story for this site so please any ideas that you have that could make this beter would be much appricated.**


	2. Chapter 2 now is the time

I had no choice Ryan gave me none he had blabbed to team Estrella about the secret that created our bays they came from a (wait for it) a star fragment. Sting was not the only one that received the penalty but Glen Odin's second on command did as well. I knew who would leave the dominators at the end of the day and only I knew . The others came to the D.R.E.A.M hq to do what i was hoping for to stop Ryan Gladstone from taking over this 'other world' whatever it is we had to stop him. Yelling , fighting a bey battle was in the works my brother Sting and Glen against Jake,David, Marshal, Gigante and Nicole. The outcome became obvious before the battle had begun a clatter of beys falling to the floor announced that it was over Glen and Sting had lost. The victors were happy for their victory but like me had notice a glint of pure fear in sting's eyes as he kept muttering "i don't want to go back in that dark room nope,nope,nope ".

Marshal and Nicole were trying to get the others to tell them what was this 'dark room' and why Sting was so scared. Finaly i jumped down from the platform i was standing on and told them" this dark room was where any dominators that lost a match his bey would end up being torn to pieces as well as the user in the process" the two members of team Estrella were shocked to say the least i swear that the bottom of their jaws were on the floor. I could tell that they were shocked but all of a sudden something happen.

BOOM

the sound blasted across the entire building i knew without a doubt this was the result of Ryan Gladstone's twisted little experiment we all looked at each other i knew we were thinking the same thing. We started to race down to the hall to where the noise had come from when had entered the room we saw a strange glowing portal the bridge between two worlds a way to truly conquer the earth this was the work of a madman the work of Ryan Gladstone. Odin , Sho , Leon, Rija as well as Lucy and Mathews. Ryan's dark laughter filled the room remind of when he shouted "it's working it's working" like a manic so this is what caued my freinds pain when i get a hold of ryan he is gonna wish he was never born. As we ran up the tower in a pitful effort to stop him but we had to try we finnay made and what we saw defied explation the room was pitch black and the only light was the dark purplle glow comming from the portal. All of a sudden we saw the blinding light of the portal comsume us and we went head first to this new world ready or not here we come.


End file.
